pacmans_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea
Pac-Man's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is a sequel to Pac-Man's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, made by Hanna Barbera, Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot Set some unspecified time after the events of the original film, (possibly ten years since the events of Pac-Man's Adventures of The Little Mermaid) the film begins with a celebration for Ariel and Eric's newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Baby, P.J., Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote, and Road Runner have all been invited to celebrate. Even SpongeBob and Patrick are invited. Ariel's father King Triton presents baby Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by the Ghost Monsters & Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Pac-Man And His Friends & Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana & the ghost's plan. They knock the villains off the ship. Fearing Morgana and the ghosts and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody and Pac-Man and his friends put on their scuba gear to go help Ariel find Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, Melody successfully returns to Morgana & the ghosts with the trident. Ariel, Pac-Man, and the others try to stop Melody, but before they can explain that Morgana and the ghosts are evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Clyde says that he doesn't need the trident to get rid of Pac-Man and the others. Suddenly, Pac-Man and his family eat power pellets and the chomp the ghosts. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea. Trivia SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Road Runner, and Wile E. Coyote guest star in the film. Clancy Brown who voiced the Shark in this film, also voices Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Pac-Man/Disney Films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films Category:Emotion